


Split Splat

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 99th ravager clan, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, Light Nasty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a regrettable lack of Alien references, my apologies to rooker, the yussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Prompt, from the chat,And then after everyone's seen their cap'n squelchy yuss squirting over the window (and oh god someone has to clean that off) the pair of them have the audacity to act like it never happenedJust completely cool'Got fucked? On the observation deck over MY bridge?' :cue centipede in vagina face:





	Split Splat

Yondu is supervising the hangar from one of the high-flying gangways. He's also posing like hell at Kraglin, leaning on the railing with his ass intersecting into the main of the gangway. It looks a little dumb with the long coat draping and splitting awkwardly over his back and legs but that doesn't stop Krag from stepping up behind him and pressing his hips up against that lovely bubble butt.

"Ywant something, boss."

Yondu wiggles his ass. "Think they'll notice? "

"Think they already have. " Kraglin grinds forward, jamming a flex into Yondu's back as he scrabbles at the railing for support. 

"Huh, so they have. "

Kraglin shoves the coat to the side,  bearing a slash of bright blue skin where his shirt rides up,  and yanks the wrap-around zipper down and forward to expose more skin and the hooked base of the plug Yondu's got in. 

"Ye was planning this. "

"Shut up,  Obfonteri."

Kraglin's pretty sure the hooked plug is supposed to be worn rotated 180 from its current orientation, but this way the hook slides in between the lips of Yondu's pussy. He's so slick already,  moaning when Kraglin rubs between the folds and pushes the hook in gently.

"Fuck," Kraglin says eloquently. "You want my cock."

Yondu ruts back,  actively hindering Kraglin's ability to get his dick out until he shoves a thumb into Yondu under the hook. "Stay still, dammit."

Yondu laughs at him.  "Hurry up, ain't got all day! "

Kraglin nudges the head of his cock between the folds of Yondu's pussy, and realizes that the hook on the plug will drag him to hell.  He twists it, and Yondu drops his chest to the railing for stability. Now Kraglin can shove all the way in, so he does. One long smooth jab to the hilt. The plug is making Yondu's everything incredibly tight and he has to hold onto the leather and straps at Yondu's shoulders until he's stable again.

Then he situates himself. One hand on Yondu's shoulders, one thumb hooked around the base of the plug and pulling it until he can feel it against his cock inside Yondu's pussy. Now he fucks,  keeping that curve locked in Yondu's back, jamming down and forward to the root of Yondu's cock where the nerves bundle way up inside him. Knowing that it makes Yondu harder and wetter than anything else. And, looking down, watching people studiously ignore them (or not). 

Yondu's cock is dripping as it bobs against his belly, drops splitting on the grate below their boots or falling through to the grate below. The drips aren’t audible over their harsh breathing and Yondu's wild moaning. Yondu's close, Kraglin can feel it in the clench down on his cock,  see it in the way his fingers are curling.

"Yondu-"

"Hold the fu-"

"Ca- holy fuck"

And Yondu squirts, drenching Kraglin's cock and catching both their legs in the spray and then he's gasping as Kraglin's coming against his pussy, pulled out enough to let it spatter and drip off of him and down through the grates below.

Kraglin is gasping, kind of laughing, "what the fu-"

As Yondu wrenches the kink out of his back and accuses Kraglin of ruining his pants. There's a small unsteady shove fight before they get their dicks tucked away and their clothing repositioned, but nothing will hide the wet stain down the legs of Kraglin's jumpsuit. 

"Boss-"

"Don't wanna hear it, Kraggles."

**Author's Note:**

> my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard


End file.
